teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czy odznaczenia z Teorii Wiki nawiązują do Klejnotów i ich relacji?
Teoria zakłada, że Oznaczenia z Wiktorii Teoretycznej to tak naprawdę klejnoty i ich relacje wobec Kokosa Freda. Jakie są te relacje pomiędzy oznaczeniami, a Klejnotami z SU? * Brąz - brązowe medale mają wnętrze w kolorze fioletowym. Jaki klejnot z Steven Universe jest fioletowy? Oczywiście, że Ametyst. * 'Srebro '- te medale są jasno-niebieskie. Taki kolor wielu ludzi łączy z Perłą. Jej kolor skóry jest w tym kolorze. * 'Złoto '- te medale o wartości nawet stu punktów mają kolor ciemno-niebieski - kolor ten jest sławny dzięki Lapis Lazuli nie tylko Minecraftowi. * 'Złoto (alt.) '- to jest to samo, tylko, że musisz być szczęśliwym, by go dostać. Wnętrze tym razem jest zielone, a dokładniej w odcieniu Perydot. Jakie są te relacje pomiędzy Klejnotami z SU i postaciami z Kokosa Freda? * 'Ametyst brąz '- postać ta jest bardzo głośna i arogancka. Te same cechy ma Kokos Fred. Dodatkowo klejnot ten ma grube usta, jak murzyn. A Fred jest brązowy, no murzyn! * 'Perła srebro '- i Perła, i Bingo słyną z paranoji. Choć w przypadku Perły to bardziej psychoza, a w przypadku Bingo - strach. Obie postacie nie lubią głównego bohatera, ale decydują brać udział w ich przygodach. * 'Lazuryt złoto '/ 'Perydot 2 '- w tym przypadku to muszą być Wedgie/Greenrind. Obie postacie są przeciwko Stevenowi, a w przypadku owoców - Fredowi. Dodatkowe dowody: * 'Ametyst brąz '- ta oznaka ma brązową/murzyńską ramkę. Kokos Fred też jest brązowy. * 'Perła srebro '- Perła i Bingo to najbardziej urocze główne postacie (Bingo to jedyna dziewczyna z drużyny Freda). * 'Lazuryt złoto ' -''' 'Wedgie ma kolor otoczki oznaczenia, czyli żółty. Dodatkowo występuje rzadziej niż Greenrind, co symbolizuje mniejszą agresję Lapis. Dodatkowo kolor granatowy kojarzy się ludziom z wodą: Lapis Lazuli ma moce wody, a Wedgie przypłynął na wyspę Sałatki Owocowej w morzu jest woda. * '''Perydot 2 '- Tak samo jak nagroda i Perydot, pan Greenrind też jest zielony (i to ma w nazwisku, hehe). Poza tym Perydot jest bardziej przeciwna klejnotom, a arbuz występuje częściej. Wniosek: Oznaczenia naprawdę nawiązują i do Stevena, i do Kokosa Freda. Ciekawostka: Odkryłem illuminatów, oni naprawdę istnieją! Do tej grupy obecnie należą 4 bajki: Kokos Fred, Chowder, Gumball i Steven Universe. Kandydatami do tej kategorii są jeszcze Atomówki 2016, Młodzi Tytani Akcja! i OK K.O. Teraz wprowadzają tanie memy i internet do Mongolii, kandydują na talibów Afganistanu i zanieczyszczają wodę w domu mojej babcii. Teraz to już świństwo. Tą teorię rozbuduję, jak dostanę platynową odznakę... Do zobaczenia, chcę, żeby Fuzionek to zobaczył i polubił! Fajny artykuł: http://pl.teoria.wikia.com/wiki/Czy_Steven_Universe_programuje_widz%C3%B3w Dodatek Tylko oznaczenie "Wiki-planista" jest ceimno-niebieskie w środku. W zasadzie to nadal Perydot. Atomówki 2016, Młodzi Tytani Akcja i OK K.O. są na liście. Teraz kandyduje Funny Pets, Animaniacy, Biedronka i Czarny Kot oraz Spongebob. Walkę z Illuminatami toczą: Obóz na wyspie i Craig z nad Potoku. Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Trollteorie Kategoria:Steven Universe Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Filmy Animowane Kategoria:Illuminaci Kategoria:Bezsensowne Teorie Kategoria:Od Porażonego Creepera